Los Traidores
by Violeta Todd
Summary: Tojours Purs es el lema de su casa. Pero para Isla, Phineas, Marius, Cedrella, Alphard, Andromeda y Sirius, ser uno mismo, era muchos mas importante, que ser un Black.
1. Isla

**Isla Black**

**Resumen:** _Tojours Purs_ es el lema de su casa. Pero para Isla, Phineas, Marius, Cedrella, Alphard, Andromeda y Sirius, ser uno mismo, era muchos mas importante, que ser un Black.

Todo Pertenece a Rowling

* * *

_~Isla Black, por casarse con el muggle Bob Hitchens~_

* * *

Nunca a podido considerarse bonita o agraciada, ciertamente Isla como muchas, a vivido a la sombra de su hermana, la joya de la familia Black, Elladora.

¿Como competir contra la perfección?, por que Elladora es perfecta en todo sentido, de carácter fuerte, de buen gusto, buenos modales, rasgos finos, agraciada, y mas que bonita, ¡hermosa!

Y ella solo es Isla, una joven torpe, timida y sumisa, controlada por sus padres y hermanos. Solo sirve para divertirlos un rato, para ser humillada.

Su padre la molesta cada día con lo mismo, diciéndole que desea de corazón que alguna familia mágica pura la considere para casarla con su heredero.

_Aunque si eso pasa, no esperes que el linaje sea muy puro, o que tengan mucho influencia y dinero, querida._

Su madre por su parte, desea que se parezca un poco mas a su hermana.

_Si fueras mas como Elladora, las cosas serian más fáciles_

Pero Isla no desea parecerse a su hermana, no desea casarse por el es estatus de sangre, por el dinero o la influencia.

Lo que mas desea Isla es poder volar y huir lo más lejos de su familia. Huir del dolor que le causan con sus palabras. A veces Isla desea ser golpeada, por que esta segura de que los golpes dolerían menos.

Pero finalmente un día cuando regresaba del callejón Diagon, feliz por haber encontrado una tunica para la cena que darían los Flint ese fin de semana. Lo conoció. En medio de la acera, creyó que había visto un ángel. Con una sonrisa perfecta, con el cabello caoba moviéndose por el viento y unos profundos ojos azules.

-Hola-saludo el ángel

Isla no estaba segura si se dirigía a ella y volteo a ambos lados buscando a alguien más. Estaban solos.

-Te hablo a ti- confirmo- no te había visto pasar nunca por aquí-

Ella no hablo, el chico era un Muggle, se notaba en su vestimenta, en su forma de hablar, y ella, ella era Isla Black, no podía hablar con gente como esa. Quiso pasar de largo, ignorar al Muggle.

-Me llamo Bob, Bob Hitchens-

Isla se detuvo, "Bob", por Merlín, que clase de nombre era Bob, quiso preguntarle que significaba, pero creyó que seria grosera. Lanzo un suspiro y volteo sobre su hombro para clavar su mirada castaña en los ojos azules de "Bob".

-Isla Black-dijo con voz aterciopelada y altanera, pero el era un Muggle, y a el le paso desapercibido su apellido.

-¿Que clase de nombre es Isla?- rió el

Y por primera vez en su vida, Isla rió, lo acompaño pues su risa era contagiosa, no se reía por compromiso, se reía de si misma, "Bob" se reía de ella pero su risa no le dolía, no le dolía como lo hacia la risa de sus padres o sus hermanos.

oOo

Desde entonces han pasado dos años, dos años son los que lleva con esa Doble vida.

Con su familia sigue siendo la misma de siempre, Isla Black, aquella jovencita tonta que no le hace honor a su apellido, aquella que junto a su hermana, sigue asistiendo a fiestas de sociedad para conseguir marido, quedándose con las sobras de Elladora. Aquella a le que su familia siempre humilla, y ella sumisa, calla, aquella que recibe los insultos, y se encierra en su habitación a llorar.

Y por otro lado, es Isla, solo Isla, la Isla de Bob, la joven que siempre se muestra emocionada cuando este le muestra algún cachivache Muggle, aquel que no la juzga ni humilla, aquel que hace que los días sean mas soleados y hermosos, que la hace reír como nunca podría hacerlo en casa, aquel que sabe que es bruja y aun así la quiere, que con sus besos hace que olvide toda amargura que hay en su vida. Aquel que le da tanta felicidad que Isla cree que vive un sueño.

Pero como cualquier sueño, debe despertar. Bob es un Muggle, y aunque a veces lo olvide estando a su lado, ella sigue siendo una Black, una bruja de sangre pura que debe proteger el linaje.

Un linaje que ella odia, casi tanto como a su prometido, el prometido que hace unas horas ha pedido su mano, Barnabas Rosier.

Isla observa su anillo, una enorme piedra de color ámbar, un anillo demasiado grande para su pequeña mano, un anillo que al verlo le revuelve el estomago, y siente que es una sentencia, que de ahora en adelante será una prisionera.

Quiere llorar, quiere volar y ser libre, quiere dejar esa fría casa en la que nadie la aprecia, llena de personas que piensan en ella como un objeto que sirve para tener influencia en otras familias.

Y sin saber por que, se quita el anillo, y siente que aquel peso en sus hombros se ha desvanecido, lo observa con atención, lo coloca sobre su cama, una sonrisa pequeña se forma en sus labios. Isla sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

No toma nada de su cuarto, siente que ya nada le pertenece, sale de su habitación y en el camino Elladora la observa extrañada, Isla lleva una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-pregunta fría y cortante mientras le cierra el paso

Isla solo agranda su sonrisa y la aparta de forma brusca, Elladora la observa caminar sorprendida.

Baja las escaleras, abajo la puerta del estudio esta cerrada, su Padre Negullus, como siempre esta encerrado en el, Isla pasa su mano por la puerta y sigue caminando.

Ni su madre, ni Phineas le prestan atención cuando atraviesa el pasillo que ahí entre la sala y la entrada principal, solo levantan la cabeza extrañados cuando escuchan que la puerta se asota.

Isla no se detiene, ni regresa el rostro en ningún momento. Camina decidida, y llega a su puerta, Bob la observa extrañado, Isla sonríe y se lanza a sus brazos, y es capaz de sonreír y sentir una felicidad que cree será infinita.

Isla finalmente siente que es libre.

* * *

**N/A: **Para mi, la familia black es Sagrada, atraverme a publicar algo de ellos significaba que debia tomar mucho valor para hacerlo. por eso pido que sean un poco piadosos. Este es un proyecto planeado desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo cierto es que no se si se ha publicado algo asi antes. creo que por el titulo entenderan que estas seran viñetas o one-shoots de los traidores que ahi en el arbol genealogico de la familia Black.

gracias por leer y dejen Review!


	2. Phineas

**Phineas Black II**

**Resumen:** _Tojours Purs_ es el lema de su casa. Pero para Isla, Phineas, Marius, Cedrella, Alphard, Andromeda y Sirius, ser uno mismo, era muchos mas importante, que ser un Black.

Todo Pertenece a Rowling

_

* * *

_

_~Phineas Black II, por "apoyar los derechos de los muggles"~_

* * *

Phineas estaba muy asustado, había perdido de vista a su madre cuando salían del Caldero Chorreante y ahora no sabia donde estaba. Intento volver al Pub, pero las calles para el eran tan parecidas y solo se había confundido mas. Tenía su bella carita repleta de lágrimas y balbucea por su madre.

Ursula debía estarlo buscando, si es que ha notado ya que uno de sus hijos no esta, ahora debe estar concentrada en Sirius, el primer Black de su generación que ira a Hogwarts. Phineas siguió caminando en círculos, y cada vez lloraba con más fuerza. Intento llamar la atención de los peatones pero ninguno le presto atención. Pronto comenzó a llover, y la lluvia se confundió con sus lágrimas, su ropa se mojaba y el frio le calaba los huesos. Se quedo parado en medio de una acera desierta abrazándose así mismo.

-¿Que haces ahí parado?- le pregunto una voz en sus espaldas.

Phineas volteo su cabeza hacia un lado y se encontró con una mujer alta y elegante, observándolo curiosa y cubriéndolo con su sombrilla.

No estaba seguro de que hacer, la mujer era Muggle, no había duda, a los Black siempre se les enseñaba a identificarlos, y por su vestimenta Phineas lo supo enseguida.

Pensó en ignorarla, pero la seguridad de sus ojos azules hizo que el miedo que sentía se fuera.

-Me perdí- confeso al final- No encuentro a mi madre-

La mujer no mostro expresión y finalmente sonrió

-¿Donde fue la última vez que la viste?- pregunta acercándosele

-En el caldero chorreante-contesto, aunque sabia que la mujer no lo conocería

-¡Ah! ¡Yo se donde queda!-exclamo

-¿De verdad?- pregunto sorprendido

-Si, aunque me extraña que tu mamá te deje entrar ahí, normalmente ahí gente muy rara-

El solo se encogió de hombros, La mujer negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa triste le tomo de la mano

-Se hace tarde, yo puedo enseñarte el camino para que encuentres a tu mamá-

Quiso decirle que no necesitaba ayuda, que era demasiado inferior para dirigirles siquiera la palabra. Pero es que tenia tanto miedo…y una calida sensación lo lleno cuando la mujer tomo su mano.

Mientras avanzan, Phineas no sapo si tiembla de frio o de miedo. Le aterraba pensar no encontrar a su madre, pero del mismo modo, le asustaba que lo encontrara de la mano de la muggle y todo empeoro cuando la mujer lo escucho llorar y lo abrazo a su cuerpo.

Phineas piensa que es muy débil, o demasiado tímido como para rechazar el abrazo de la mujer. O talvez. Sencillamente no quiere dejar de sentir los brazos protectores, o la sonrisa calida a la que no esta acostumbrado. Sacude la cabeza horrorizado y en respuesta la mujer acaricia su cabello húmedo.

Cuando llegan a la entrada del Caldero, la mujer suelta su mano y se para a su lado. Cuando lo hace, la mano de Phineas queda tendida al aire, y un pequeño dolor se siente en su pecho.

Ursula no tarda en aparecer, con el seño fruncido y arrastrando a Sirius de la mano.

El sabe que esta molesta, pero al menos es feliz por haberla encontrado. Corre a su encuentro y no presta atención a sus reprimidas.

-¡¿Donde te habías metido?!-le grita molesta.

El se pone nervioso, no por los gritos de su madre, esta demasiado acostumbrado a ellos. Por instinto voltea sobre su hombro, pero no ahí nadie parado a sus espaldas.

Debería estar feliz. Su madre no podrá reñirle por aceptar ayuda de un no mago.

Debería estar feliz. Pero no lo esta. Su corazón se encoje por que al menos le abría gustado darle un Gracias a la mujer.

Y mientras su madre lo adentra al caldero para usar la Red Flu. Por primera vez en su vida, Phineas Black piensa que después de todo, los Muggle no son tan malos.


	3. Marius

**Marius Black**

**Resumen:** _Tojours Purs_ es el lema de su casa. Pero para Isla, Phineas, Marius, Cedrella, Alphard, Andromeda y Sirius, ser uno mismo, era muchos mas importante, que ser un Black.

Todo Pertenece a Rowling

* * *

_~ Marius Black, por ser squib~_

* * *

-¡Acéptalo Padre!- grito Marius Black-¡Soy un Squib!-siguió antes de sentir su mejilla arder cuando su padre lo abofeteo

-Si eso es lo que quieres ser, ¡Bien!- grito Cygnus con el rostro rojo de ira- pero ningún Squib vivirá bajo mi techo-

oOo

Pollux Black había mostrado su primer estallido de magia cuando tenia tres años de edad, el niño había lanzado una figura de porcelana a la cuna de la pequeña Cassiopeia. Cygnus Black se había mostrado orgulloso.

Cassiopeia Black lo había hecho a los cinco años haciendo que le crecieran orejas de burro a unos niños muggles que se burlaron de su nombre. Su padre se había mostrado orgulloso.

Incluso la pequeña Dorea, que con un año hizo estallar la bludger de su hermano mayor. Y aun con un Pollux molesto, Cygnus se había mostrado orgulloso.

Pero durante sus primeros años, Marius no mostró ningún indicio de magia, y Violetta se había preocupado, Cygnus la había calmado, después de todo, Marius era un Black, tarde o temprano mostraría su poder.

Marius cumplió nueve años, hasta ese momento había mostrado ser un niño inteligente y astuto, educado y muy despierto. El ejemplo perfecto de un Black, de un Slytherin.

Tanto Violetta como Cygnus esperaban grandes cosas de Marius, pues Pollux había mostrado que solo servia para meterse en problemas, aun y cuando sus padres estuvieron complacidos de que les diera una lección a esos sangre sucias.

Cuando Marius cumplió diez años, ni Violetta ni Cygnus prestaron atención al hecho de que el niño aun no mostraba un estallido de magia.

Cumplió once años y no recibió su carta a finales de Agosto, Cygnus pensó que todo se trataba de un grave error. Mas de alguno intento decirle que su hijo menor no era un mago, Marius era un Squib. Pero Cygnus jamás lo acepto.

Aun contra su voluntad, aun contra lo que Marius se había resignado a ser, Cygnus le enseño lo necesario para ser un mago, le compro una varita que realmente nunca pudo usar. A cada fallo el niño era cruelmente castigado. Marius aprendió sobre la historia mágica y los animales, logro fabricar con éxito muchas pociones, pero nunca pudo realizar un hechizo.

Finalmente, a los trece años, Marius se canso de aparentar ser algo que jamás seria, el ya adolecente no odio jamás la magia, pero no estaba dispuesto a vivir en un mundo donde no pertenecía.

Para Cygnus escucharlo de su boca fue mostrarle una realidad demasiado dolorosa…

oOo

-¡NO!-gritaba Violetta llorando

Pollux no decía nada, estaba pálido y serio. Dorea tenía sus hermosos ojos verdes abiertos de par en par mientras veía a Marius hacer su maleta.

-No te vayas- le dijo cuando paso junto a ella, mientras ponía su mano en su hombro. Marius sonrió y se deshizo del agarre.

-Cuídate mucho Dorea-le dijo acariciando su cabello negro.

En el pasillo Cassiopeia lo esperaba al pie de las escaleras.

Parece una estatua, no lleva ese gesto arrogante de siempre, ahora sus ojos están abiertos como platos y su mano se apoya en los pasamanos de la escalera. Le parece increíble que Marius este dispuesto a abandonar a la familia. Y el la entiende, por que ni siquiera el comprende como es capaz de dejar su hogar, por que tal vez no pertenece al mundo mágico, pero al menos, se consolaba pensando que pertenecía a la familia Black y tal parece que hoy a abierto los ojos y se a dado cuenta que ni siquiera tiene eso.

Hace un gesto a su hermana mayor, una despedida silenciosa.

Antes de salir su madre lo detuvo y le entrego una gran bolsa de piel.

-Son joyas, tu las necesitas mas-le dijo soportando las lagrimas-busca a este hombre-dijo mientras le entregaba un pedazo de pergamino-el te ayudara-

Marius observo a su madre a los ojos, el tenia trece años, pero comprendía que su madre debía obedecer la orden de su padre y dejarlo ir. Comprendía que Violetta lo amaba. Aun siendo un Squib, el era su hijo. Y sus ojos turbados mostraban la impotencia que sentía al no poder contradecir a Cygnus, que se había encerrado en su despacho.

Marius se acerco a su madre y le dio un último abrazo. El la observo a los ojos de nuevo, y se dieron un adiós definitivo.

El joven salio por la puerta y bajando por la calle leyó el pergamino. _"Phineas Black"_ decía esta. Un traidor…..Marius sonrió, seguro el lo ayudaría.

Cygnus observo escondido tras la cortina de su despacho como Marius seguía bajando por la calle con su pequeña maleta y una bolsa de piel, lo observo hasta que se perdió de vista, una parte de el le gritaba que corriera tras el y lo regresara a casa, otra mas le decía que ya volvería, se arrastraría por su perdón.

Cygnus Black no volvió a ver a su hijo.


	4. Cedrella

**Cedrella Black**

**Resumen:** _Tojours Purs_ es el lema de su casa. Pero para Isla, Phineas, Marius, Cedrella, Alphard, Andromeda y Sirius, ser uno mismo, era muchos mas importante, que ser un Black.

Todo Pertenece a Rowling

* * *

_~Cedrella Black, por casarse con Septimus Weasley~_

* * *

_Querida hija mía:_

_Tu hermana Charis nos ha abandonado, y tanto tu hermana como yo estamos aniquiladas. La desgracia ha caído en un instante sobre nosotros, sobre la casa Black. Cuando apenas me recuperaba del funeral de tu padre, me llego una carta de Gaspar avisándome que tu hermana estaba muy grave. Lamentablemente, no me hallaba en estado de ponerme en camino hacia Liverpool, pero tu hermana Callidora partió enseguida. Cuando llego la pobre Charis agonizaba. Gaspar estaba en su cabecera y los sanadores la cuidaban lo mejor que podían, pero Merlín quería tenerla a su lado. Ayer por la noche tu hermana Charis se extinguía en brazos de su marido y en presencia de sus hijos y Callidora. Aunque hubiese deseado que trasladaran el cuerpo aquí, a Londres, para enterrarla junto a tu padre, su lugar esta en el recinto de la familia Crouch. _

_El funeral será mañana, me encantaría asistir, pero mi alma y cuerpo no me permiten moverme de la cama. Te agradecería que asistieras, para que tú y Callidora despidieran a tu hermana por mí. Ruega por el eterno descanso de Charis. _

_atte: Lysandra Black_

Cedrella dejo caer la carta en sus rodillas. Apenas ayer ha llegado a casa de su hijo Arthur por la reciente paternidad de este y de su adorada y única nuera Molly. La alegría del reciente nacimiento de su segundo nieto, Charles, repentinamente ha quedado aniquilada. Por su memoria desfilan las imágenes: ella misma tirando de los cabellos de Charis por haber roto su muñeca; ambas vestidas de Satén y Encaje blanco, abren el cortejo de la boda de su primo Acturus tirando flores por el pasillo, mientras Callidora demasiado mayor para hacer eso, lleva la cola del hermosos vestido blanco de Melania; cabalgando la familia completa por las colinas pertenecientes a los Black desde siglos atrás. Ve a su hermana riendo a carcajadas, seria, exaltada, poniendo mala cara.

A veces la aun niña Charis se deslizaba silenciosa a su lado y le confesaba a ella, y solo a ella, sus sueños, sus miedos, sus metas y esperanzas. Solo dos años las separaban

Cedrella también recuerda el día que se fue de su casa, el día que decidió decir No a su compromiso con Gaspar Crouch. Recuerda el rostro desolado de su hermana que le rogaba con la mirada que no la dejara sola. Pero su amor por Septimus había sido más grande y sus sueños de una vida llena de amor la obligaron a pensar solo en ella, en ser egoísta y no pensar que al irse, condenaba a Charis a la vida que ella horrorizada había abandonado. Y Cedrella sabía sin miedo a equivocarse, que Charis por más buena y pura que hubiera sido, nunca se lo había perdonado.

La única que siempre intento mantener contacto con ella había sido su madre, Lysandra, quien nunca había sido excesivamente cariñosa, había renegado de la decisión de su marido de olvidar por completo que habían tenido alguna vez una tercera hija. Aquella hija que de pequeña se sentaba a sus pies, apoyando su cabeza en sus rodillas mientras el Leia concentrado El Profeta. La misma hija que siendo adolescente era recibida cada inicio de verano por su padre quien la levantaba en brazos mientras ella reía y gritaba de felicidad.

Cedrella sabe que no será bien recibida por su familia, y probablemente ni siquiera le permitan entrar para ver el cuerpo de su hermana por ultima vez. Pero al menos puede intentarlo.

oOo

Y aunque lo esperaba, para ella fue increíble que su Tía Hester y su Prima Cassiopeia hubieran intentado negarle el paso, cuando ella era entre todos los presentes, la que tenia mas derecho a despedirse de Charis, por que ambas habian tenido un lazo que para Cedrella, muy a pesar de los años, muy a pesar de que ella estaba vivía y su hermana no, aun estaba presente.

Molesta, Cedrella se había deshecho del brazo de su Tía de un tirón. Hester se había mostrado indignada y había estirado su cuello por completo con las mejillas rojas de ira por el atrevimiento de su sobrina.

Y ella podía entenderlo, ya que seguramente en la memoria de su Tía, ella seguía siendo la mansa niña que seguía todas sus indicaciones sin chistear.

Casi con brusquedad se adentro en el recinto sin parase por los murmullos de los ahí presentes. Estaba segura que todos los Black estaban ahí y que aunque los años ya hubieran pasado por su rostro, podían reconocerla sin ningún problema, los Black siempre han podido oler a los traidores.

Cedrella solo buscaba entrar, ver el cuerpo de su hermana y tal vez darle el pésame a Gaspar y a sus sobrinos. Y no es que a ella le apenara ver a su Ex-prometido, ya que esta segura que juntos, solo habrían tenido un matrimonio infeliz, pero teme mas que nada, que el hombre siga siendo igual a ese jovencito orgulloso y arrogante que recuerda y sea capaz de armar un escándalo por despecho incluso en el funeral de su esposa.

-¡No puede ser cierto!-dijo una voz a sus espaldas- no puede ser cierto-

Cedrella voltio sobre su hombro, ahí parada junto a ella, mas vieja, mas ancha y arrugada, Callidora la observa con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Cedrella…-gime mientras que con brusquedad la toma del brazo y la saca del lugar hacia los jardines. Callidora la ha aprisionado entre un pilar y su cuerpo, mientras a ella la invadía la sensación de mareo. La necesidad imperiosa de escapar de esa absurda intimidad, de esfumarse, de desaparecer en ese mismo instante y pretender, igual que había hecho su familia hacia tantos años (su hermana incluida) que ella jamás había existido para ellos, que jamás había sido una Black. Pero estaba atrapada. Entre sus orígenes y su memoria, que habían firmado hacia tiempo una alianza hostil y que prácticamente la obligaban a permanecer en aquel lugar donde nadie parecía querer su presencia.

-Siempre tan encantadora-dice en broma cuando Callidora presiona con violencia su brazo. Pero ella parece no encontrar la gracia. Sus ojos están rojos y los años le han dejado marcas en el rostro

Cedrella esta lista para que su hermana la eche del funeral, pero contrario a lo que espera, Callidora suelta su brazo y se sienta en una banca invitándola a hacer lo mismo.

Ella, recia, vacila un poco, hasta que finalmente se sienta a su lado.

oOo

Las cosas cambian bastante en adelante. Las visitas de Callidora se vuelven algo normal en la rutina de Cedrella. Igual que tomar el té y tener ardientes riñas sobre los convencionalismos sociales. Ella no ha pedido perdón y Callidora tampoco ha pedido disculpas por haberle cerrado la puerta luego de su huida, no han tocado el tema en lo más mínimo y es algo que hasta cierto punto, a Cedrella le tranquiliza. Hasta esa tarde.

-Siempre sentimos celos de ti-le anuncia Callidora mientras endulza su te-Charis y Yo-Cedrella permanece callada- Siempre fuiste mas bonita y encantadora, mas graciosa, la favorita de todos, hasta de nuestro padres-agrego

-Ellos nos querían por igual

-El día que te fuiste fui tan feliz-confeso como si no la hubiera escuchado-Pensé que finalmente, podría sobresalir, no ser mas la Sengundona detrás de ti-

-Me alegro por tu felicidad-contesto la otra desdeñosa

Callidora de nuevo pareció perderse en si misma por que se dedico a mover su Té el resto de la tarde sin comentar nada mas.

Las reuniones siguieron. Incluso durante la guerra. Cuando sus bando ya estaban establecidos.

-No soy fanática de la sangre como bien sabes, pero no puedo evitar estar de acuerdo con las ideas del Señor Oscuro-

-No me cuesta creer eso, pero creí que eras más inteligente-

-No se trata de eso Cedrella, se que tu quieres ver todo blanco o negro. Pero una mujer como yo debe aprender que en todo ahí algo bueno y algo malo-

-Que podría tener de bueno matar a los nacidos de muggles, que son tan magos como nosotros-

-Si, tienes razón, no voy a discutirlo. Pero muchos no lo ven así. Muchos y en ocasiones me incluyo, sentimos una especie de rabia ante aquellos que han nacido con un poder que ni siquiera tendrían que tener, son hijos de muggles por Merlín, no se supone que deban tener nuestro podres. Ellos no nacen en nuestro mundo y solo llegan a crear revuelo en nuestra forma de vida porque no están acostumbrados a ella-

-Pero Callidroa. Matar, ¿Eso es realimente necesario?-

-Todo lo malo ahí que cortarlo de raíz-

-¿Lo malo?, ¿Ahora es malo ser un nacido de muggle?-

La otra se encogió de hombros.

-En estos tiempos, lo es querida-

oOo

Cuando el que no debe ser nombrado cayó. Ni Cedrella ni Callidora lo celebraron o lo lamentaron. Simplemente se reunieron una vez más a tomar el Té. Como una tarde cualquiera.

Aunque ninguna era ajena al importante hecho que había pasado apenas veinticuatro horas antes. Ellas ya estaban viejas, lo que pasaba en el mundo era algo que ya no les importaba, piensan que de nada serviría tener una opinión, cuando jamás se les tomaría en cuenta. Por que deberían entonces molestarse en comentarlo.

Hace tiempo dejaron la conversación de su traición en el olvido, pero aun axial no le sorprende cuando su hermana vuelve al circulo vicioso que es para ella, preguntarle las razón del abandono al clan Black.

-Es que, me parece increíble que hayas renunciado a todo Cedrella- le comenta sorprendida, como si no hubieran pasado tantos años del incidente, sino como si fuera algo reciente-¿Qué fue lo que hizo que renunciaras a todo?, ¿Por que fuiste capaz de renunciar a tu status, al dinero, al poder que te ofrecía el matrimonio con Gaspar Crouch?-

-El amor Callidora-le contesta sin ninguna pausa, sin necesidad siquiera de pensar-Yo me case muy enamorada de Septimus, y por que sabia de ante mano que con Gaspar, nunca hubiera podido ser feliz-

Y con esa respuesta, el asunto queda zanjado para siempre.

oOo

Los años siguen pasando, y la traición, la sangre, el que no debe ser nombrado, se vuelven temas aburridos, y ambas hablan ahora de sus hijos, de sus nietos, y en ocasiones, de sus bisnietos.

La relación se vuelve menos tensa con el tiempo, y sin darse cuenta, actúan como si no hubieran pasado años sin hablarse.

Hasta que un día llega a casa de Callidora, y ella no la espera en la sala como siempre, los elfos se mueven por todos lados, buscan por ahí y por haya, nadie le explica nada, pero no es necesario, ella se da cuenta cuando ve a su hermana en su cama, con los ojos vidriosos, débil, casi calida, como nunca antes fue capaz de verla, y con un sanador sobre ella que mueve su varita intentando que el color vuelva a sus pálidas mejillas.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-le reclama a un elfo-No es momento de dejar pasar visitas-

-Pero ella es amiga suya-farfulle el duende con su voz chillona-Siempre visita a la Señora-

Cedrella se siente abrumada y con la sensación de querer huir de ahí, sale del cuarto, pero no se aleja, no puede ver a Callidora así, pero tampoco es capaz de abandonarla.

A fuera se oía el arrullo de las palomas. Todo era como de costumbre, pero faltaba algo. Cedrella pensó que hacia pocos años Callidora no existía. ¿La echaría de menos? La pregunta era demasiado tonta, claro que lo haría.

Ni siquiera podía despedirse. Había tantas cosas que le hubiera gustado decirle. ¿Y que le habrías dicho?, se pregunto así misma, la palabra que no has logrado pronunciar desde que ella ha vuelto a tu vida, habrías podido decirle finalmente, luego de tantos años: "Hermana"

La palabra, aparentemente simple, tan revolucionarias para Cedrella la golpearon en la garganta como si en aquel momento fuera demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde todavía siquiera para hacerlas salir.

La impotencia le recorrió, demasiado tarde. El arrullo de las palomas sonaba cada vez mas burla. Para escapar se dedico a mirar por la ventana, pero ver los campos que rodeaban aquella mansión que pertenecía a los Lombottong solo le hizo recordar las colinas de las fincas Black, cabalgando con la familia que antaño adoraba y pensó siempre estaría a su lado, primero ella los aparto, y mas tarde la muerte se los arrebato, su madre había muerto poco después que Charis y de eso hacia años, y ahora otra vez se quedaba sola. Cerró la cortina dejando que su dolor recorriera sus mejillas, por que ademas de su familia Black perdida, también recordaba el rostro de su marido Septimus, y el de sus dos hijos, Billius y Jaques, sus niños, que habían muerto tan jóvenes.

¡Demasiado Tarde!

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y salio el sanador que atendía a Callidora, un ángel que daba la noticia de muerte.

-Lo siento-dijo juntado las manos-No he podido hacer nada. El Corazón. ¿Sabe si tiene familia cercana? Alguien debe encargarse de los trámites y del entierro. Nosotros no sabíamos….al fin y al cabo usted era su amiga.

-No-dijo Cedrella. Su mirada se poso una vez mas en la ventana, en las colina que adornaban el paisaje, y a lo lejos, el templo donde se habían velado a cada uno de sus familiares- Yo soy, era….ella era -dijo mirando con desafío al hombre- ….ella es mi hermana-


	5. Alphard

**Alphard Black **

**Resumen:** _Tojours Purs_ es el lema de su casa. Pero para Isla, Phineas, Marius, Cedrella, Alphard, Andromeda y Sirius, ser uno mismo, era muchos mas importante, que ser un Black.

Todo Pertenece a Rowling

* * *

_~Alphard Black, por "dar oro a su sobrino fugado"~_

* * *

A Alphard Black jamás le llamo la atención el matrimonio y mucho menos, tener hijos.

No es que los niños no les gustaran, de hecho le iba bastante bien con ellos. Los niños lo adoraban. (No los culpa. ¿Quien podía resistirse a el?) Pero la sola idea de que alguien dependiera de el, le causaba escalofríos.

Su soltería era el tema de conversación favorito de su hermana, que lo instaba a tener el varón que ella y Cygnus no habían sido capaces de tener.

Hasta cierto punto entendía su presión. Ella con su fanatismo de dinastía era estéril y Cygnus solo tenía tres hijas y una esposa incapaz de embarazarse de nuevo. Era normal que el fuera la ultima esperanza de que la estirpe Black continuara.

Para desgracia de su hermana, el no era alguien que vivera para complacer a los otros. Alphard era incapaz de sentir la necesidad de tener un heredero, un hijo propio. Si el no quería tener hijos, no los tendría y ese era el fin de la discusión.

Wlaburga obviamente no lo dejo en paz, cada vez que mimaba a su sobrina Bellatrix (Que era su favorita) su hermana saltaba sobre el con sus comentarios de doble intención. _"No seria divino que mimaras a un niño de tu propia sangre"_ solía decir sin descaro.

Solo una vez, una vez, Alphard considero complacer a la familia y tener al tan ansiado heredero. Claro que el no lo veía de esa forma, pensaba mas bien en tener un niño que se le pareciera, aunque fuera un poco, un niño el cual lo acompañaría hasta envejecer, al que vería crecer y del que pensaba, se sentiría orgulloso, como cualquier padre.

Pero antes de darse cuenta, se vio libre de toda responsabilidad. Walburga, como si fuera un milagro. Tuvo un varón. Alphard nunca dejo de agradecer el nacimiento de su sobrino. Cuando vio a Sirius por primera vez, cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos, el niño se volvió su adoración al instante, se volvió su sobrino favorito (Bellatrix jamás le perdono a el, ni al pequeño por el desplante).

Incluso cuando su hermana tuvo a Regulus, Sirius nunca dejo de ser su pequeño. Tal vez fuera por que el veía a Sirus y creía verse a si mismo. Tal vez fuera que el niño le recordara mucho a el de pequeño. Impertinente, revoltoso. Travieso. Encantador.

Tal vez fuera por que sencillamente, cada vez que lo veía, además de saber que tenía un heredero. Alphard por primera y única vez en su vida. Se sentía un padre.


	6. Andromeda

**Andrómeda Black**

**Resumen:** _Tojours Purs_ es el lema de su casa. Pero para Isla, Phineas, Marius, Cedrella, Alphard, Andromeda y Sirius, ser uno mismo, era muchos mas importante, que ser un Black.

Todo Pertenece a Rowling

**

* * *

**

_Andrómeda Black, por casarse con el hijo de muggles Ted Tonks_

* * *

La última vez que la vio, seguían siendo Andrómeda y Narcisa Black. Ahora las cosas eran diferentes, ella era una Tonks, y Narcisa una Malfoy.

Esta frene a ella, y un sentimiento calido crece en su corazón, aun cuando están rodeadas de personas, solo son ellas dos, Cissy y Andry, Andry y Cissy.

Es ahora que la tiene ante sus ojos que Andrómeda se da cuenta lo mucho que la ha extrañado.

Narcissa no tiene expresión en su rostro. Como si reaccionara, se endereza con aire altivo, entrecierra sus ojos recelosos y aprieta contra su pecho aquel bulto envuelto en mantas blancas. Andrómeda sonríe, no hace mucho que la pequeña Cissy se ha convertido en madre, su gesto le causa risa, como si pudiera hacerle daño a su pequeño sobrino.

Narcisa a cambiado tanto y a la vez tan poco, su cabello rubio ahora esta en un apretado moño, Narcisa que siempre vestía de colores pasteles, ahora lleva un vestido verde botella que cubre su cuello y brazos, ella que siempre uso joyas discretas ahora lleva enormes sortijas en sus dedos y grandes piedras en sus oídos. Andrómeda solo piensa que esa Narcissa es solo una sombra de la que fue su hermana Cissy, aquella que por mas arrogante y altanera, siempre guardaba una sonrisa para sus hermanas. Solo piensa en lo poco que se parecen.

Narcissa era el vivo reflejo de su madre, Druella, Andrómeda se estremece de solo pensar en ella, Druella no fue precisamente muy dulce la última vez que se vieron. No, en lo mas mínimo, no después de varias bofetadas, llamarla Zorra y prácticamente arrojarla a la calle.

Ella había buscado el apoyo de sus hermanas, aun sabiendo que Bellatrix seria la primera en oponerse a la idea. No se equivoco, después de todo antes de irse había jurado que la mataría a ella y a ese "sangre sucia".

Sintió que alguien tiraba de su mano. Agacho la mirada y se encontró con unos profundos ojos negros y brillantes.

-¿Mamá podemos ir a la tienda de Quidith?- ella sonríe, aunque preferiría llevar a su hija a la tienda de Madame Malkin para comprarle una nueva y femenina tunica, decide darle gusto a su pequeña.

-Claro Nymphadora-contesto ella y sonríe cuando nota que la pequeña frunce el seño ante la mención de su nombre.

Andrómeda toma la mano de su hija y levanta la mirada hacia Narcissa, esta lleva una expresión seria, sus ojos se cruzan, y ambas comenzan a caminar en dirección a la otra, ella tomando con fuerza la mano de su hija y la otra aforrándose a su pequeño bebe, al quedar una a lado de la otra ninguna habla.

Nymphadora jala su mano sin prestar atención a la mujer rubia que esta parada a su lado, sin imaginar que esa mujer era su tía y que esta sostenía a su único primo.

Pensar en esto hizo que Andrómeda le viniera un sabor a margo a la boca. Ha pesar del hecho que Narcissa, y también Bellatrix, compartieran sangre con ella, ya no podía llamarlas…hermanas.

Andrómeda cerro los ojos y siguió caminando de la mano de su hija, sin voltear en ningún momento atrás, sabiendo de ante mano que Narcissa haría lo mismo. Ambas actuarían como si no fueran hermanas. Como si nunca en su vida se hubieran visto.


	7. Sirius

**Sirius Black**

**Resumen:** _Tojours Purs_ es el lema de su casa. Pero para Isla, Phineas, Marius, Cedrella, Alphard, Andromeda y Sirius, ser uno mismo, era muchos mas importante, que ser un Black.

Todo Pertenece a Rowling

* * *

___Sirius Black, por "fugarse"._

* * *

Creía que era valiente, seguro de si mismo.

Ahora no esta tan seguro de serlo. Ha enfrentado muchas veces a los Slytherin que se meten con sus amigos, le ha gritado a su padre y a su hermano por igual. Pero nunca, (y eso es algo que nadie parece haber notado), se ha atrevido siquiera a levantarle la voz a su madre. Walburga es de temer, y eso hasta el debe reconocerlo.

El joven observa con sus ojos grises las manchas negras en el tapiz. Un ultimo intento de su madre para que deje sus niñerías.

"_Empieza a comportarte Sirius, o terminaras como ellos"_

Sirius los observa, sabe el nombre de cada uno, mencionados solo una vez para cada Black, para que recuerden aquellos nombres prohibidos. El llego a conocer a alguno de ellos, pero los que encabezan la lista son un misterio para el. Jamás mencionados, Tabús de la familia, olvidados por todos, borrados. Son la vergüenza, la aberración, las manchas de los Black.

El observa los nombres, recorre el tapiz con los dedos aunque no comparte la misma adoración que su madre cuando ella hace lo mismo.

Sabe que es un legado antiguo, que el, de cierto modo pertenece a el, pero es incapaz de sentirse satisfecho o orgulloso por el hecho. Siente como si todo fuera un error, como si su nombre realmente no debiera estar ahí, escrito con letra victoriana. _Sirius_ _Black_.

Un apellido de honor y con historia, una clase de apellido que te abre las puertas y te asegura un futuro. Un apellido respetable, siempre y cuando no seas un traidor.

Jamás se a detenido a examinar el tapiz como lo hace ahora, y se da cuenta que al parecer, por regla, debía haber un traidor en cada generación.

La primera, Isla Black, por casarse con Bob Hitchens, un muggle. Recuerda que su madre guarda un particular odio por la mujer.

Phineas Black II, el traidor de la segunda, por apoyar a los muggles. Marius, la tercera, por ser un Squib (si recordaba bien a partir de los 13 el chico había sido educado por el traidor Phineas como un muggle). La cuarta generación, Cedrella, por casarse con Septimus Weasley.

Y finalmente, Su prima Andrómeda había sido la traidora de su generación. El sonrió. Jamás había sido bueno siguiendo las reglas, y tal parecía que esta vez no era la excepción.

Esta vez, habría dos traidores.


End file.
